


Thoughts

by Nicercy_Dont_touch_me



Series: Thoughts [1]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-14 00:24:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4543119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicercy_Dont_touch_me/pseuds/Nicercy_Dont_touch_me
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just my sad depressing thoughts...<br/>And what I think about daily.<br/>And the few things that cause my existential crisis</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> Be prepped for just sad shit and suicidal thoughts

Apparently, being different is bad.  
I don't know why I get people so mad.

I sit and stare; turn frowns to grins  
Because to me a smile is a win win.

I goof off and say random things,  
Simply to see the smile my act brings

People however fail to see,  
The harm in what they say to me

So enjoy me and my act,  
Don't worry about my real life attacks

Be cause one day soon,  
I will close my eyes,  
And I simply won't care,  
That I said no goodbyes.

**Author's Note:**

> I warned you


End file.
